


my darling, the sun rises to see you

by fallish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Day Off, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallish/pseuds/fallish
Summary: It's not about the eggs, but it kind of is.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	my darling, the sun rises to see you

Markus laid in bed with his eyes shut, the first time in at least a month he had woken up without a clock or his internal systems jolting him awake. He hummed, the pleasant softness and weight of a comforter sliding out from under his chin as he stretched. Blinking his eyes open, a yellow boxed schedule of the day popped into his vision, completely devoid of tasks and meetings. Days like this were far and few between, and Markus was already feeling the joy that came with a schedule like this.

When the morning was this beautiful, even the air seemed quiet. He noted the serene way sunlight filtered in through the shades, creating an atmosphere of peace that surrounded the bed. Markus was reluctant to start the day. Getting out of this cocoon would mean being cold and waking up more than he already had. He let his eyes drift close again, intending to make the most of this opportunity.

Almost at once, he felt another presence in his head. 

_ Markus? You up yet? _ Simon’s voice rang in, trying to be quiet, but ultimately driving the last nail in the coffin that was keeping Markus in bed. He grumbled mildly, but a wave of an emotion he couldn’t name filled him after hearing Simon’s voice.  _ Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. _

_ You know you didn’t. Haven’t we already had this conversation about apologies? _ Markus asked through the link Simon had opened. He could practically feel the other role his eyes. A wave of happiness rushed through the link as he smiled. Wiggling his toes, he began to work up the nerve to get out from under his blankets. Turning onto his side, he pulled one arm out to place on top of his nest, hissing as the cold air racked shivers through his body.

Simon fiddled with the eggs he was whisking in a bowl, setting it down so he could chop some green peppers. Though androids didn’t need breakfast, Simon had liked the routine of making food for himself and his friends. Now that some of the main crew had moved into Markus’ old house, it was even easier, access to a stove and all.  _ You can come down when you’re ready _ , he sent up,  _ I’m finishing breakfast up now _ . The peppers spattered oil as they went into the pan.

Markus pulled the top half of his body out of his nest, hunching over to contain the goosebumps that came with the weather. He turned his sensitivity settings down a smidge before swinging his legs out to the floor. He spent a moment to appreciate the softness of the carpet under his toes and the warmth of the sun, despite the cold of the air. Taking a deep breathe in, he forced himself to stand and stretch. Making his way into the bathroom, he sent a curious tendril of thought through the house. 

He could sense that North was still asleep, common as she would probably leave the house closer to noon to meet up with Connor and do whatever it was they did together. Markus was still afraid to ask, but she always came back looking more at peace with herself than before, so he was content to leave it at that. Josh was up, but he wasn’t sending out anything in response to Markus’ link request, so he withdrew his will.

Simon spent a number of his days accompanying Markus to peace meetings, so they were almost always linked. While Markus hoped to build trust with the humans, some things were only meant for android ears. Keeping the link open proved to be convenient for if one of them got irritated with whomever they were meeting with that day, the other could offer support and rationality or just sharing a conversation out of earshot of the government. Android rights were far from set in stone in America’s current affairs.

More recently, even on days off, whoever woke up first, usually Markus, would establish a link first thing when the other woke. If nothing else, it made more attuned to every emotion the other felt. Sometimes, they would wake up linked, someone reaching out in their sleep, searching for someone else to grasp on to. They shared dreams, they linked in nightmares. It kept them close, even when things felt unsteady.

Today, Markus walked downstairs and followed the link into the kitchen. The loose feeling in his face and body betrayed his happiness as Simon turned to him, placing two plates on the counter.

Smiling in return, Simon stepped back towards the stove, “Give me one second, I’ve got to put this in the oven so Josh can eat it later. He isn’t feeling up to coming downstairs yet, so I’m just gonna let him get breakfast in his own time.” Markus nodded solemnly. Eggs were important, especially when he could see the green peppers peeking out from under them. 

“You did the peppers,” he remarked, shocked, but pleasantly surprised. “I thought you said you hated the peppers.” He crunched one of the sliced peppers smugly. Simon shifted in his seat, the bar stool creaking, a blue blush raising into his cheeks as he munched on his food. 

Clearing his throat, he replied, “Well, you like them.” He picked at the eggs, glancing up. “Besides, you got extra at that hotel in DC. I figured you might like homemade better.” Simon’s eyes went straight back to his plate and stayed there.

Meanwhile, Markus stared across the counter at the android who was undoubtedly the love of his life. How in the world had he gotten so lucky to share his life with this beautiful, wonderful person? His heart was going to leave his chest. It was certainly making an effort to climb into his vocal box. Simon  _ hated _ peppers. He made no secret of it and had jokingly told Markus ages ago that he would let Markus handle breakfast alone if he wanted peppers in his eggs so bad.

“Thanks,” he choked out, voice rough from being in love times a million. Sure, this was just another day in his life, but it felt like a day different from all the ones he had lived before. He had figured out what that feeling was from before.

He had a new mission on his display blinking furiously at him. 

He had to marry Simon.

**Author's Note:**

> more writing sprints! im a hopeless romantic and everybody been knew! in other news, this is my first prompt that was not written to include Connor. he's mentioned once, but he isn't really a character this is so off brand for me. 
> 
> today's prompt: just another day
> 
> find me on tumblr [@fallish](fallish.tumblr.com) if you want


End file.
